User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 13)
Okay, This is the first chapter that doesn't start with ANYONE'S POV. So....I'll just start it NOW ---- The rocks continued to fall, Abby and Sibuna reached to the Pendulums, "Okay How about ALL of us, go at once?" Abby suggested. "Okay, Unless you wanna get sliced then, do it." Marie smiled "Well we can't do that when the pendulums are swinging!" Rachie said....calmly . "Right....But do you wanna die from a rock avalanche?!" Michael panted, he was out of breathe. "No....Well One at a time!" Abby crossed the pendulums, Rachie and Marie crawled the pendulums together and Michael who went last, ran through the pendulums. One pendulum hit Michael in the face, making him bleed and fall of the plank but he held onto the plank. "MICHAEL!!!!!" Marie screamed, "Oh My God! Michael hold on-" Rachie was cut off by the bridges fall into the Pit. "MICHAELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Marie screamed her lungs off, Making her breakdown, Michael went down with the bridge into the plank, "MICHAELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Rachie and Marie screamed. "Come On!" Abby yelled, Abby was ahead of Sibuna, she was at the entrance of Senet. "Rachie, What are we gonna do?!" Marie said, "Calm-" "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! WHAT ABOUT HOLLY?! HIS DAUGHTER?!" Marie screamed, making the rocks fall. "Michael will be alive!" Rachie said, "B-B-B-But, He fell in the pit" Marie cried, "Marie, come on!! We gotta find Drew!" Rachie held Marie. Abby still waited for Marie, Rachie and Michael, despite the fact that Michael is possibly dead. The room started to vibrate. "Rachie, What about Jennifer?! S-S-She needs a father for Holly! Michael loved Holly!" Marie yelled, the room started to vibrate harder. "Do you feel that?" Marie stood still for a moment. "Feel-OH MY GOD.....EARTHQUAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Rachie and Marie screamed and ran into the Senet Room. "If it's an Earthquake , then why aren't things falling apart?" Abby spoke TOO Soon. In Anubis House, The Students couldn't feel the avalanchequake, Jennifer visited Anubis House, to tell Ryder about the pregnancy and the expoltion. The bell rang and Fabian came to get the door, "Jennifer?What's wrong?" Fabian asked because he saw Jennifer packed with bags, "I need to talk to Ryder, After Today, I'm Gone..." Jennifer said, "Wait, What?" "Thank you." Jennifer ran to Ryder's room. "RYDER! I have News!" Jennifer said, shaking Ryder. "What?!" Ryder asked, "I'm pregnant and I'm expelled ALONG with YOU." Jennifer bursted out. "WHAT?!" Ryder asked, "Yep, We're expelled. I'm leaving TONIGHT. Soooo Bye!" Jennifer didn't seem to care that she was expelled, "Jennifer-" "Goodbye...Ryder..." Jennifer left Ryder's room and headed for Anubis' door. Ryder ran behind her and grabbed her, he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. ' ' "You Kissed me..." Jennifer sounded....sweet, Usually Ryder wouldn't kiss back, But he kissed her, He made the move, "Yes...I did..." Ryder said. "Now....It's my turn." Jennifer kissed Ryder Back, "Please, Wait for me to pack." Ryder asked, "KayKay!" Jennifer said, An Hour Later, Ryder was fully packed, Jennifer helped him pack and they walked to Anubis' Door and looked into each other's eyes. "Goodbye....Ryder...." Jennifer kissed him on the cheek and left. Ryder did so too. ' '''The Next Morning, Sibuna were still in the tunnels, They were trapped, The Half of the tunnels were blocked with rocks, Sibuna couldn't find a way out. "HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Abby screamed, "Abby, That's not gonna work." Rachie yelled. The 3 Girls were in the senet room, None of them had enter the senet board themselves. "Um...Where's Michael?" Abby asked, "Um...Well....Michael....?" Rachie was terrified to tell Abby. "What?" Abby stood up and backed into the Senet Board. Making the WRONG move. The Statues turned around, "He Fell into the Pendulum Pit." Marie cried, When the statues turned around, Abby fell down into the hole, Marie and Rachie were too interested in something else, NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION to the senet Board. Rachie turned around and noticed the room's sudden change, "Hey...Marie....Where's Abby?" Rachie asked, "She's in the middle of the room." Marie said, She looked at a statue, "No...She's Not....Did you feel the room's sudden change?" Rachie felt uncomfortable, You know that feeling that you can't put your tongue on? "Well She was here..." Marie walked in the middle of the board, The statues turned but this time Rachie and Marie noticed. "MARIE MOVE!!" Rachie dived on Marie, Making both the girls fall into the hole. ' '''Below the Hole, There was Abby,Drew,Bianca,Marie,and Rachie, 4 were passed out, But Drew happened to be awake. Drew walked around the room, "Okay.....48 Hours in this hell hole, I should know my way out now," Drew said. Abby woke up..."Where am I...?" Abby groaned, "Abby!!!" Drew dived on Abby, "Drew!" Abby kissed Drew 'Marie and Rachie woke up, "Um.....Get a room, I'm tired of seeing you two makeout." Marie said, Rachie groaned, and Bianca woke up. "Where's the cup?!THE MASK?!" Bianca popped out of nowhere, Her eyes turned gold, Rachie felt the negative energy in the room, "Uhhhh God..." Rachie felt pain, "Rachel What's wrong?" Abby asked, "I Don't Know...I feel wierd energy....I just feel....fuzzy..." Rachie couldn't describe her feeling. "OMG RACHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew dropped Abby and dived on Rachie, "Dude, I said I was in pain, Get off me or I'm kicking you where it hurts." Rachie said, "Woah...Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Drew teased, "I'm not playing" Rachie made a =.= face. "Sorry...And guys, What's up with Bianca?Her eyes turn gold when she sees or mentions gold." Drew brought up the conversation, "Wait, What?" Rachie said, "Her eyes turn gold-" "I HEARD YOU." Rachie felt.....wierd, Maybe it was Bianca's Negative Energy that made her act bitchy all of a sudden? Anyways, Abby began to feel...jealous, Everyone knows about Rachie and Drew's bestfriendship, (Their friendship reminds me of Nalfie/Mina...Mina: Mick/Nina) "Um...Drew. Here Now." Abby pointed to a floor spot, next to where she was sitting. Rachie rolled her eyes and Drew being a stupido decides to ACTUALLY follow Abby's order. ' ---- Hey Everyone, It's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! Okay, Though this chapter was mainly about Forever Young's Sibuna, I shall tell you what happened in this chapter, 1. Jennifer Along with Ryder left the school. 2. Michael is possibly dead. 3. Bianca is an Ancient Sinner and it's unknown how she turned into one. ANDDDDDDD What happens next on... Comment,Like,Follow <3 Category:Blog posts